Sнє ℓιкєѕ Gιяℓѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Podría no estar seguro en qué lado de la línea caía él en la mente de Lady McQueen pero, si de algo sí lo estaba completamente, era de que ella se sentía incómoda mucho antes de que empezara a ignorarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta."::...::Genderbend/Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars** n **i Cars 2 me pertenece; la estupenda portada tampoco; las referencias, el nombre y las estrofas son de Metro Station; y todo esto es sin fines de lucro~**

 ** _Hey!_ Bien para llevar la contra a todo, tarde o temprano tenía que hacer esto~... en especial cuando escuchar esta canción no hace más que recordarme al genderbend de Sally 7v7 y... cuando quería que esto ocupase el puesto #113 por pura manía :'D (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Genderbending, ubicado Post-Cars2 (simplemente, _porque tengo problemas con ese final canon (?)_ , algo de femslash & OoC~. Más que eso, no se me ocurre nada que agregar x3.**

 **»Dedicatoria** **: Sammie~, _sé cuanto amas que te dedique este tipo de cosas cosas_ 7v7, pero aún sé con más seguridad cuanto te gusta el femslash/yuri así que... disfruta de tu regalo no-tan-sorpresa u/u(L), _daaaaarling_ ¬v¬(8).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

She _Likes_ **Girls**.

* * *

 _I like you, girl, but you don't seem excited.  
Since she walked in, where has your mind been?  
You talking to me, but thinking of her…  
Your secret is safe. I won't say a word._

* * *

 **T** al vez fuesen novios o tal vez habría terminado siendo degradado al título de «mejor amigo» cuando menos lo notó; podría no estar seguro en qué lado de la línea caía él en la mente de Lady McQueen pero, si de algo sí lo estaba completamente, era de que ella se sentía incómoda mucho antes de que empezara a ignorarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Por la forma en que la corredora mordía su labio cada tanto o cambiaba de conversación al mismo tiempo que, repentinamente, se daba media vuelta o apartaba la mirada al sonreír torpemente por unos segundos, era más que evidente que algo escondía; cualquiera que la conociese un poco podría asegurarlo.

En sí, no estaba preocupado por la situación; sabía que algo así no podía ser malo del todo, pero le intrigaba saber el por qué una chica tan escandalosa y presumida, como lo era aquella rubia, querría ocultar el detalle de que podría haberse enamorado de alguien más durante su ausencia en el WGP. Además, con lo hermosa —sin contar habilidosa— que era, ¿cuánta probabilidad tendría de ser rechazada? Tenía el éxito casi asegurado y, en cambio, ni siquiera parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

Negó con la cabeza y, decidido, dictaminó que ese era el momento indicado para aclarar las cosas.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentenció una vez la sacó fuera del ambiente. En vez de tomarla de la mano (como habría hecho antes), se había limitado a llevarla de la muñeca hacia aquel lugar sin tanto ruido.

—Momento, Danny —frenó la rubia, soltándose del agarre y anteponiendo las manos enguantadas de blanco, sólo dándole más arrogancia a su imagen de diva—, ¿debo tomar como que vas terminar conmigo?

Esa no era la idea que Danny Carrera tenía en mente pero, si era necesario para que la #95 reaccionara a lo que le estaba pasando, tendría que hacerlo.

—Nunca dices cosas como "te amo" y… nunca me besas en público; últimamente, ni siquiera en la mejilla —se excusó, tratando de mantenerse serio y no reír ante esas dos pequeñas ocurrencias que, por más curiosas que se le hicieran, nunca había relacionado con algo externo.

—No necesito demostrar cuanto te quiero frente a todo el mundo —evadió ella, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza, como si fuese algo obvio.

Sin poder evitarlo, Danny sonrió amablemente al notar otro curioso detalle apenas habló.

—Usaste "cuanto te quiero" en vez de "cuanto te amo" —precisó y, nuevamente, Lady mordió su labio con ansiedad.

—S-Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada…

—No necesitas mentir —interrumpió él, sabiendo dónde terminaría aquel drama si la dejaba seguir más de la cuenta—. Anda, dime quién es el chico que te gusta; trataré de ayudarte con él.

Anonadada por la madurez del platinado, la de ojos celestes abrió y cerró los labios; su corazón latía con bastante fuerza por lo nerviosa que se encontraba y, por lo mismo, su voz no pasaba de algún que otro balbuceo.

—P-Pero…

—Sin peros —volvió a cortar Danny, revindicando la imagen que solía dar todo novio que… _acababa de pasar a ser exnovio_ —. Si yo no te hago feliz, al menos quiero ayudarte a que encuentres quién lo hará —agregó con calidez, provocando que los ojos de la rubia brillaran con cierta inquietud que sobrepasó al recelo con el que le miraba inicialmente.

Como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie anduviese cerca al momento de susurrarle algo al oído, miró varias veces —casi, rozando con lo paranoico— a su alrededor, hasta que terminó suspirando, rendida y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Danny, se dio el impulso al momento de hablarle.

— ¿Y si te dijera que… es una chica? —preguntó con culpabilidad palpable en su voz, aunque el Carrera no encontró nada malo en lo mencionado por ella.

Antes de contestarle, se dedicó a observarla por unos segundos. En más muestras de lo atípicamente nerviosa que estaba, Lady jugaba con su cabello en un intento de peinárselo con los dedos.

— ¿Por eso te preocupabas? —le cuestionó luego, divertido, y Lady desvió la mirada, ofendida y resoplando—. Salvo por el corredor brasileño, estás rodeada de chicas.

— ¡No es lo mismo! —Se quejó, casi inflando las mejillas en el acto—. Si alguien más se enterara de eso… ¡mi perfecta imagen podría estar arruinada para siempre!

Fingiendo darle la razón ante su mueca mortificada, el fiscal asintió con la cabeza, aunque en su mirar persistía la curiosidad.

—Entonces déjame corregir la pregunta: ¿quién es la chica que te gusta?

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde la #95 pareció tranquilizarse —en realidad, fue quedar algo petrificada, _pero era casi lo mismo_ — hasta que empezó a chocar las uñas de sus índices contra sí.

— _Creoquesalgobvio…_

Tan rápido había murmurado aquello que fue casi imposible distinguirle con claridad. Sin embargo, por la postura que mantenía la corredora y lo ofuscada que parecía respecto al hecho de estar enamorada de otra chica… le daban una pequeña noción de lo que sucedía; sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta con que otra competidora es que se mostraba así _o peor._

— ¿Es Francesca Bernoulli? —se arriesgó a preguntar, divertido, y Lady respondió tapándole la boca al instante, tan roja como la corta chaqueta que llevaba encima del top negro.

—No lo digas tan alto —susurró, dramáticamente honesta y alarmada—. Esto es bastante humillante para mí…

— ¿Lo dices porque su busto es más grande que el tuyo?

Y aunque fue una inocente broma para tratar de distraer lo tensionada que estaba, bastó para que ella se apartase, mirándolo con molestia hasta que decidió darle la espalda.

—Habías dicho que el mío también estaba bien —comentó de forma caprichosa después de darse un disimulado vistazo a su escote—, pero… ¡Agh! ¡Es tan frustrante no saber qué hacer! —exclamó después de revolverse el cabello, volviendo a girarse para que Danny apreciase su nueva mueca de exagerada desesperación.

—Te dije que podría ir a hablar con ella…

— ¿Para que termine enamorada de ti? —Preguntó despectivamente, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo y terquedad—. Gracias, _pero no gracias._

—Al menos, Francesca no disimula que le gustas —soltó con fingido desinterés cuando fue él quien se dio la vuelta, ligeramente irritado por cómo empezaba a ponerse la chica. Prácticamente, su actitud ya no distaba tanto de lo odiosa que era cuando la conoció.

—Pero yo no le gusto —replicó en un apenado mohín y, cuando lo notó, quiso cambiar un poco el contexto—; decirnos cosas bonitas entre nosotras no es como decírselas a un hombre… _o que un hombre se las diga a otro hombre…_

— ¿Desde cuándo no lo es? —inquirió entre burlón y curioso, pero Lady no cambió de expresión.

—Además, sólo sería un pretexto más para que se burlara de mí —añadió en medio de un suspiro después de ignorarle olímpicamente, y agradeció que sólo fuera eso lo que dijo cuando sintió un delgado brazo rodear sus hombros con más confianza que Danny solía tener al hacerlo—. ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Quién más se burlaría de ti, McQueen? —Preguntó con sorna la italiana en cuestión, notándose demasiado cómoda al estrechar su cuerpo contra el de la rubia—. Sabes que ese es el exclusivo trabajo de Francesca.

Suplicantes, de inmediato los orbes celestes de Lady miraron a los aqua de Danny que, durante esos segundos, vacilaron demasiado sobre cómo seguir. ¿Fingir que no había pasado nada e irse? ¿Tratar de ayudarla un poco? Ambas opciones parecían ser demasiado similares.

—Verás, Francesca…

—Tú eras el _ragazzo_ de McQueen, _certo?_ —Solamente por el «eras» fue que el platinado asintió vagamente, siendo él quien ahora obviaba el rebufar de la #95—. No me cansaré de decirlo; Lady debe ser una de las chicas más afortunadas por tenerte de novio…

—Y porque a ti también te gusta ella, ¿no? —soltó de pronto Danny, más que para quitarse un peso de encima, para que Lady pudiese aclarar todo de una buena vez. Supo que lo consiguió cuando el desconcierto en el rostro de ambas fue indisimulable… al menos, por el lado de la americana, porque la otra empezaba a reír entre torpe y burlonamente al verla por el rabillo del ojo después de ser empujada a un lado.

— _Cosa…?_

La rubia hizo múltiples muecas y gestos para que él no siguiese hablando, importándole poco si Francesca la seguía viendo o no. No obstante, el fiscal parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que solía estarlo cuando argumentaba sobre algo en algún caso, _y todos sabían cuan convincente podía llegar a ser cuando quería._

—No necesitan disimular más —dijo, señalándolas con ambas manos para conseguir que ambas féminas se mirasen a los ojos por unos segundos— y, ya que Lady y yo volvimos a ser amigos… Supongo que tienen todo el camino libre para hacer lo que quieran; yo no diré nada si ustedes no quieren.

Ninguna habló en su momento, y Danny interpretó eso como su oportunidad para regresar a la fiesta por el WGP y distraerse un poco de lo que había pasado.

Creyó escuchar una especie de « _grazie_ » mientras se iba y, siendo eso lo único que lo detuvo por unos segundos, siguió el camino hacia la carpa en donde se llevaba a cabo la despedida a todos los participantes.

Más tarde no le sorprendería encontrar a su exnovia bastante cariñosa —en lo que cabía su complicada actitud— con la piloto de Fórmula… disimulando siempre, por relativamente más cercanas que pareciesen, _en especial con las bromas que solía hacer Micaela Camino_ , que era mucho menos reservada de lo que había demostrado durante las carreras.

Sonrió.

Una cosa era que se lograran besar a escondidas de los demás, pero para que Lady lo confesase a la prensa se requeriría toda la paciencia e insistencia que, sin duda, Francesca poseía.

 _O tal vez no._

En cuanto la española las retó a algo que Danny no llegó a distinguir, tanto por la animada música del lugar como por ayudar a la Sheriff del pueblo a mantener todo en orden, quien irónicamente se había movido primero, había sido la mismísima Lady la que dio el primer paso en público, tomando de la musculosa a Francesca para besarla y presumir de ello durante, aproxima y seguramente, alrededor de una semana. _Y pensar lo temerosa que estaba, en un principio, por ser atrapada…_

Quizá, el hecho de que Lady también llevase el nombre de la otra en la parte baja y trasera de la cadera de su uniforme tendría que haberle avisado que, realmente, podría haber subestimado las ganas que ella tendría de besar a la #1.

— ¿Y no te molesta, Danny?

Por más de que la Sheriff había evitado sonar curiosa, el chico lo sabía.

—Si a ella le gustan las chicas, por mí está bien. Aunque se notara un poco, tampoco tendría por qué haberlo ocultarlo tanto tiempo por miedo —contestó con media sonrisa al voltear a verle, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

Y no dijo nada más; se limitó a cruzar los brazos con cierta satisfacción mientras dejaba un poco más confundida a la comisaria que le acompañaba.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sep, femslash en el fandom~, por más implícito que haya quedado por culpa de la perspectiva de 'Danny' 7v7 (Sally tiene un nombre tan masculinizable como Doc Hudson lo tiene feminizable *-* (?).**

 **Espero que no haya quedado tan mal x3 y... LOL, no pude negarme a la referencia de Miguel Camino después de saber que, según la info' 'oficial' del juego de xBox dice que es el alma de las fiestas 7v7 (?), _entre otros datos interesantes que trae~._ ¡Pero, será mejor que me vaya! Tengo un soborno y dos OneShot más por delante BD.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
